Big Time Thanksgiving
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: Logans sister misses her brother dearly. Thanksgivings comig up and that just makes things worse. Now she has to try and get through without him, or does she?


**Disclamier:**** I still don't own BTR…sorry.**

Alexandra Marie Mitchell was currently eating lunch with her two best friends, Amy Lockwood and Katherine Bush. She pushed the salad around with her fork, resting her head on her fist as they babbled on about how much fun chorus was and how hard the Bio test had been. They were only in the beginning of tenth grade but they couldn't wait for summer vacation to come.

Thanksgiving was just around the corner and it was currently everyone's favourite holiday. Everyone couldn't wait to fill their plates with delicious homemade food and be surrounded by friends and family.

Alexandra, or Alex as her friends called her, on the other hand, wished Thanksgiving would never come. The table was going to be so empty this year. Her dad was out fighting for their freedom while Logan was helping James live his dream.

She missed them so much, but the upcoming days to Thanksgiving made their absence clearer than normal. The house was so empty and quiet. She missed her father tickling her till she couldn't breathe, she missed her brothers constant reminder about washing her hands before she helped make dinner, or their arguments about who got the remote. She missed her brothers friends coming over and treating her like their own sister. She missed Katie too, but not as much as she missed her brother.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice when her friends stopped, looking at her, waiting for a reply to a question she hadn't heard.

"Alex? Are you okay? You've been acting like this all week." Amy looked at her with concern in her eyes. She had no idea what was wrong with her best friend but she wanted to help.

She snapped out of her trance, shaking her head trying to get rid of the memories that were surfacing. "Acting like what?"

"This is the fourth time today that you've gone off into your mind, completely unaware of what's going on around you and you seem so...sad." Katherine had joined the conversation, excited that their friend was actually listening.

Alex sighed, they had asked once before, but sue had told them she was fine, not wanting any sympathy. She knew they would pity her, but they couldn't help it, they had big hearts. "It's just... I miss Logan. I mean I've gotten kind of use to dad being gone, he calls as often as possible, but Logan's so busy in Hollywood, that he calls like once a month. I just miss him and his brotherly ways. I even miss arguing over the remote. But it's fine, I'll just call him tonight. I promise I'll be better when we come back." she smiled trying to reassure her friends. She got up from the table, tray in hand and fake smile still plastered on her face. She let it drop once she was out of eyesight, dropping her lunch in the trash, most of it still on the tray.

The bell rang as she placed it in the window for the lady to clean. With a Thankful sigh she headed out of the closest door, trying to stay away from her friends until class started. She knew they weren't done with the conversation.

As she walked down the hall, people stared. She was the famous Logan Mitchell's sister. It had been this way when the first album released, people had tried to be her friend and had asked her for favours. Now that their second album had been realised the staring had come back, thankfully the fake friendship hadn't.

Her locker was on the far enough from her friends that they couldn't have a conversation, but she noticed them talking, looking down the hall at her. Opening her locker was like a blow to the heart. Picture of her brother and father covered the inside like a wallpaper. Her dad in his fatigues ready to leave, Logan and her covered in mud out in a rain storm, Christmas before their dad left. Her eighth birthday when her dad had flown home to help celebrate surprising her by jumping out of a large box, and her favourite Logan and her sitting on the edge of a boat, feet in the water, unaware of the picture being taken. The sun had been setting and the sky was a brilliant shade of pink and blue. The water reflected the sky beautifully and she and Logan and pushed their feet back and forth in the water, creating ripples. She was looking down at the water as Logan looked at her telling her one of his many facts. This had been only a few months before the boys had left the live out the dream.

She grabbed her books, slamming her locker shut with more force than usual. She quickly walked away, rushing to her next class, hoping that it would be able to get Logan off her mind, but it proved futile as memories resurfaced, only to be pushed back down. The teacher called on her four times before Alex finally came back to reality, apologising for not paying attention. The teacher didn't call in her again. This happen with the rest of her classes.

Finally the bell rang signalling the beginning of the last class of the day. The French Revolution was interesting enough, but Alex just couldn't concentrate. She mindlessly wrote the notes that Mr. Jackson put up on the old projector, not taking in any of the information. She knew she would fail the upcoming test, but memories kept flooding her mind and the quiet chatter between kids about how exciting Thanksgiving was going to be just made things worse. She pushed back the tears, one silently falling to her paper, before she was able to get her emotions under control. Luckily the lights were off so everyone could see the words on the projector more clearly, so no one saw the tear as it left a little circle of wetness in her notebook.

In the middle of Mr. Jacksons lecture of how the kings execution symbolised the death of a monarchy, the phone rang, a loud shrill sound cutting off Mr. Jackson as he jumped at the sound. He quickly waddled over to the phone answering with the usual "Mr. Jackosn's room". It was a quick one minute conversation complete with a "yes" and a "of course send them up."

Everyone's curiosity was perked, but Mr. Jackson continued on with the lesson like nothing happened. Alex continued pushing down memories, little did she know the phone call was about her.

-Line Break-

Logan pulled up to the school and to they couldn't believe how much they missed it. The all hopped out, Logan placing the keys in his pocket as they walked toward the door.

Carlos bounced all the way to the door, excited beyond belief about what they were doing. Logan looked nervous, Kendall clapped him on the back in a reassuring manner.

"Relax dude, it's not like she's going to hate you." James also noticed how nervous Logan looked. They stopped at the door, Carlos pushing the call button that connected them to the secretary inside.

"But what if she does? I barely called over the last two years. I wanted to but I could never find time. What if she never wants to see me again, or worse what if she forgets me?"

Carlos laughed "Now you're being silly! There is no way she is going to forget you, you guys were so close! There is no way she's going to hate you! Oh...hi, were here to pick up Alexandra Mitchell. Can we please come in?" Carlos jumped at the secretary's voice but quickly replied, continuing to jump in place.

"Carlos is right, you guys are just as close as me and Katie. There is no way she's going to hate you OR forget you. Just relax." The doors clicked and Carlos held them open as they walked in. The office was right off to the side of entry they entered as the Mrs. Beagle got out of her seat. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the four boys in the office.

"Hello boys," she finally regain the use of her voice "how are you?" she returned to her seat behind the desk, forgetting what she was going to do.

"We're good, how are you?" Kendall replied for all of them.

"Lovely! How can I help you boys?" She forced a smile, hopping they weren't coming back. The school had finally caught up with all the damage they had caused over the past few years. She like they boys, but she wasn't sure the school could handle anymore destruction.

Logan spoke up "We're here to pick up my sister."

"Oh," she looked surprised "Does she have a appointment or something?"

Logan looked to the floor, but answered "Not exactly. It's just that we've been gone from home for two years and we haven't seen each other in a long time. We were hoping to surprise her for Thanksgiving. She has no idea I'm even here." looking up he saw a soft smile on Mrs. Beagles face.

Picking up the phone she quickly dialled a room number. "She's in Mr. Jackson's social studies class right now." After a couple more second the heard the muffled answer of a teacher. "Hello, Mr. Jackson. Do you have a Alexandra Mitchell in your room?" There was a quick reply and Mrs. Beagle continued. "Logan Mitchell and his friends are here to pick her up, do you mind if I send them up? She doesn't know they're here, it's a surprise." there was another muffled answer and Mrs. Beagle hung up the phone. "Go on up, you remember where Mr. Jackson's classroom is right?"

James smiled "Yep. Thanks Mrs. Beagle." the left the office all saying "Thanks" before leaving the room completely.

"Alright! Mr. Jackson's room!" Carlos quickly took off, basically running to the nearest set of stairs.

James, Kendall, and Logan quickly followed. "Dude you know she's going to happy to see you! Calm down." Kendall reassured Logan, who gave a small smile.

When they reached the top of the stairs they found Carlos standing off to the side of a door, bouncing in place, fiddling with a camera, "Come on, come on! This is going to be great."

"What are you doing with that?" James took the camera out of Carlos hands, after carefully examining it he looked up at Carlos "This is my camera! Why do you have MY camera?"

"Guys, now is not the best time to fight about this. Do it later." Kendall turned to Logan, who had gone pale as he looked through the window in the door. Alexandra was staring out the window as Mr. Jackson rattled on about something. The look on her face was one that Logan knew well, it was the same one she got whenever she got lost in her own little world. "She has no idea I'm standing here." he whispers to himself.

"You can do this Logie. It's going to be great!" Kendall looked at him, looking for the color to return to his face.

James and Carlos had gone silent, carefully watching Logan as Kendall gave him a pep talk. "You know she's not going to hate you." He gave Logan a pat on the back.

"But what if she does?" he whispered. His answer was a large hug from one Carlos Garcia. "She's your sister. That can never happen." Carlos backed up and Logan was suddenly reassured by the smiled on his friends face. With a deep breath he knocked on the door.

-Line Break-

The sound of knuckles on wood broke her out of her daydream. Shaking her head, effectively getting rid of the last bits and pieces, as Mr. Jackson answered the door.

"Hi. Is Alexandra in here?" the voice sound familiar and she heard whispers fly around the room and felt the stares of her peers. She quickly whipped her head around.

In the doorway was Logan. Kendall standing right behind him with James standing next to Kendall, a camera pointed right at Alex. Carlos was in the back, bouncing up and down, but her eyes were fixed on Logan, who was suddenly looking back at her as Kendall took over the conversation with Mr. Jackson.

She slowly stood up, not taking her eyes off her brother afraid that if she did he would disappear and he felt the same way.

She slowly walked up to him, coming face to face, before pouncing on him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms going around her back. Him being taller than her, his body lifter her off the ground. She refused to let go as she felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes. "You're home." she whispered.

She felt him smile as they continued to hug, before finally letting go. "Mrs. Mitchell you are excused. I hope you have a nice break." Mr. Jackson smiled at her as she quickly collected her things before leaving the room with her brother. James gave a wave to the class before leaving.

She threw her things in her locker grabbing her backpack and coat before slamming it shut, latching back onto her brothers side. She didn't leave him alone for the rest of the day. That night she fell asleep next to him on the couch.

-Line Break-

Thanksgiving was wonderful for everyone. The Mitchell's made dinner as everyone watched T.V. They all went over to the Diamond household, being the only house that had enough room to fit everyone. Mrs. Garcia brought over her famous pies, Mr. Garcia ended up starting a football game in the back yard and everyone ended up having to change out of their muddy clothes before Mrs. Diamond would allow them back into her house.

At dinner Alex sat next to Logan, listening contently as the boys told about all the crazy adventures they had had in Hollywood and what was planned for the up-coming year.

Everyone went home after helping clean up. Logan and Alex ended up crashing in the living room, waking to the smell of bacon and eggs the next morning.

The boys plane left that afternoon. Alex contemplated jumping into a suitcase and being going back with them, bur knew it would work. Instead she exchanged a tearful good-bye. They all promised she would be able to come visit sometime soon and that they had a concert coming up in Minnesota. With one last hug the boys disappeared into the terminal. Alex and her mom watched as the plane took off, before leaving.

Alex fell asleep in her bed that night, listening to her brother and his best friends singing Worldwide.

**A/N:**** I know Thanksgiving is long over, but I still have no interenet and I'm going through a lot of stuff, and with practice I've been having a hard time getting to the library so I can put this stuff up. I am currently working on getting a Christmas fic done.**

**One last thing. I go to a program called Upward Bound and we have lost two people in about a month, one to suicide and one to a car accident. Please send your prayers to their friends and family. In the time of joy and happiness they have lost someone, so please don't forget to tell your friends and family you love them and please send them a little prayer. Thank you.**


End file.
